


Банда одноглазой кобры

by Leatherteeth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Air Inflation, Casual Sex, Consensual Sex, Explicit Consent, Farting, Gross, Inflation, M/M, Mutants, Oral Sex, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex, Watersports, Weird Biology, not really it's just air
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leatherteeth/pseuds/Leatherteeth
Summary: Стрёмный бессмысленный и беспощадный секс стрёмных мэд макс-стайл мутантов, всюду спущёнка, тестостерон течёт с экрана, подручные предметы, деды, и прочие прелести жизни, НО в этот раз всё по согласию и даже почти добро и позитивно
Kudos: 2





	Банда одноглазой кобры

Нездорового оттенка рыжие лучи заходящего солнца освещали мастерскую Дядюшки Паштета, рассеиваясь о пылинки висящие в пропитанном маслом воздухе. Сам хозяин мастерской распрямился, вытер пот с грязного лба и тихо выругался. С самого Взрыва не было ни единой зимы, и механик скучал по прохладе, особенно в последнее время. Кобры-Палачи заставляли его пахать как проклятого в последнее время, отвоевав часть территории Гадюк и разгромив чуть ли не треть их автомобильного флота, останки которого Паштет сейчас добросовестно перебирал последние две недели. Это было ужасное расточительство, как он считал, но Кобрам абсолютно точно не было интересно его мнение. Они платили хорошо, но сроки у них были жестки, а наказания жестоки. Он так и не стал полноценным их членом, ценя личную свободу, но так как он жил на их территории и беспрестанно на них работал его можно было считать таким же полноценным Коброй как и любого другого члена банды. Паштету было немного за сорок, настоящая древность по меркам воюющих мутантов, что и стало причиной его прозвища «Дядюшка», но сложен он был плотно как настоящая кирпичная стена, и был более чем готов крушить черепки ничего не подозревающих мародеров своими могучими ручищами. Множество шрамов покрывало его широкую поросшую ковром серебристой шерсти грудь, которая обычно была скрыта под пропитанной потом майкой, которую он сейчас снял чтобы хоть немного охладиться.

Отвратительный скрежет пластика о бетон заставил его обернуться в негодовании, гадая кто же мог быть настолько глуп чтобы потревожить его так близко к дедлайнам, но высокий силуэт загородивший своим появлением свет в проходе в представлении не нуждался. Это был Слик, печально известный Страж-Воитель Кобр. Если кто-то в банде и мог действительно похвастаться дурной славной, так это он. Около двух метров ростом, гибкий и жилистый но при этом мускулистый, одетый только в тяжелую перештопанную кожаную куртку и яркие пляжные шорты, он казался менее мутировавшим чем остальные Кобры, не обладая никакими дополнительными конечностями и вообще уродствами кроме отливавшей бирюзой кожи, но те кому не повезло встретиться с ним вблизи знали что скрывалось под обыденной внешностью. Его кости почти полностью заменены хрящами, а его плоть и кожа были склизкими и резинистыми, позволяя ему кидаться на своих врагов с сокрушительной силой и невероятной скоростью подобно хлысту, и выскальзывать из любых захватов скорее как какая-то мерзкая рыбина а не человек.

Его знали и боялись на всех Солёных Болотах, но не сила ни скорость были этому главной причиной. Он был наркоманом, и его зависимостью было очко. Его собственное или чьё-то чужое – ему было всё равно. Он возникал перед путешественниками пытавшимися пересечь землю Кобр без предупреждения, нагоняя их на своих вырвиглазной расцветки роликовых коньках, извещая о своем присутствии леденящим душу грохотом колёсиков, и требовал свою плану. Заплатишь – пойдешь свободно. Откажешься – и будешь размазан резинистым ублюдком в стрингах, которого не останавливают ни выстрелы, ни удары ножа, поглощаемые его текучей плотью. Большинство отрядов решали платить, оставив одного из своих людей в скользких Сликовых лапах, чтобы получить их назад часы спустя, кого-то напуганного и униженного, а кого-то удовлетворенного. Дело было в любимейшем методе расправы Воителя с незваными гостями – он мог вылизывать их анус часами, а тем, кто после этого выглядел недостаточно осчастливленным грозило знакомство с Миксиной – его длинным, извивающимся покрытым ложноножками членом который действительно больше походил на какой-то кошмар из морских бездн чем на человеческий пенис. Было бы излишним говорить, что теперь путешественники старались выбирать иные пути через территорию Кобр-Палачей, предпочитая сражения с ордами мутировавших бандитов встрече со всего одним обезумевшим ёбырем. Кобр это устраивало, обеспечивая их притоком свежих жертв, но не устраивало самого Слика, который теперь в основном бездельничал и скучал.  
-Пришел меня просто бесить, или тебе что-то реально нужно?

-Не нервничай дед, я уверен, что у тебя есть для меня минутка. Видишь ли, мои колёсики начали издавать какой-то нехороший звук, вот я и побежал скорее к Дяде Паштету, мастеру на все руки… - он закатился глубже в мастерскую и нагнулся чтобы постучать пальцем по носу своего конька, задрав при этом задницу вертикально вверх. –Скорее всего ничего страшного, но я бы ТОЧНО их смазал.

Паштет тяжело вздохнул и с хрустом распрямился.

-В ЖИЗНИ хуже подката не слышал, даже от тебя.

Слик залыбился и разогнулся обратно

-Ну а что, я не молодею! Так что, дядь, поебёмся или-…

Паштет не дал ему договорить, схватив его за горло и толкнув назад, откатив к подвешенному в центре мастерской остову машины, с грохотом приложив воителя об него спиной и впившись сходу в его пухлые губы, размазывая по его щетине его настоёбившую уже безвкусную сиреневую помаду. Слик сразу обвил мощными руками широкую шею механика для поддержки, оказавшись в неудобном положении, и начал тереться сквозь шорты своим достоинством о его бедро, размазывая по нему слизь пропитывающую его шорты. Паштет в ответ неуклюже стянул свои штаны и сдернул шорты со Слика. Вдохновленный свободой, воитель подался вперед, пытаясь ухватить своим причиндалом огромный стоящий колом член Паштета, но потерял равновесие, его ноги заскользили вперед, и он грохнулся на задницу.

Поморщившись от боли, он попытался было подняться, но Паштет схватил его за кобровскую маску-капюшон и толкнул его вперед к своему члену.

-Так вот как мы сегодня играем? Просто угостишь меня своей кукурузиной, или?...

Пальцы Слика поползли вверх по поросшим шерстью мясистым бедрам Дяди Паштета, неуклонно приближаясь к его очку, но Паштет снова его прервал, практически шлёпнув членом по лицу:

-У меня нет времени сегодня на твою пидарасню, у меня в отличие от некоторых дел куча. Просто соси, а там посмотрим.

-Ладно дед, но потом и не думай проси-…Паштет опять не дал Слику договорить, на этот раз резко сдернув с него маску, высвободив длинные сальные пряди переросшего ирокеза.

-Хочу видеть твою мордашку, Сопля.

Слик пожал плечами и открыл рот, потянувшись к потному хуищу Паштета своим длинным раздвоенным языком. Хуище действительно был впечатляющим, даже до Взрыва, модифицированный по последнему писку арестантской моды горстью шариков из плавленого пластика вшитых под кожу, делая его похожим на реальный початок кукурузы. Паштет был ошеломлен, откинувшись после отсидки и узнав, что оказывается, женщины от такого не визжали от восторга, а скорее кричали от боли. Он даже собирался повытаскивать свои «украшения», но затем отгремел Взрыв, сметя цивилизацию, а вместе с ней и необходимость спрашивать разрешения. А теперь судьба улыбнулась ему вдвойне, подбросив ему ненасытную шлюшку которая справлялась с его монстром как настоящий профи, что Слик собственно и демонстрировал. Он заглатывал здоровенную штуковину как конфету, засасывая всю длину в свою эластичную глотку чтобы выпустить его с непристойным хлюпанием, задерживаясь чтобы провести своим гладким языком по всей длине члена и поиграться с крайней плотью, прикусывая и оттягивая ее зубами к буйному негодованию Паштета:

-ЭЙ!! С зубами поосторожней!!!

Он лишь хмыкнул в ответ, скользя по члену Паштета, на этот раз почти до боли медленно. Тот вздохнул, не в силах сдержаться. Чёрт, этот шкет реально знал, как обращаться с языком. Однако у Паштета насчет их сегодняшней встречи были и другие планы.  
Он вытащил свой член изо рта Слика с влажным хлюпанием и, схватив за куртку, поднял долговязого парня с земли и швырнул на капот. Тот приподнялся на локтях раздвинув ноги, и Паштет оказался практически лицом к лицу с легендарной Миксиной. Осклизлый неоново-голубой отросток извивался от похоти, извергая вязкую слизь в немыслимых количествах и шевеля отростками по краям, как какая-то отвратительная гусеница своими ложноножками. Паштет подхватил его за мускулистые бёдра и потянул на себя, потершись своим членом о Круглоротого, заставив того мгновенно среагировать и обвиться вокруг него как какой-то голодный питон, обнажив, однако в своем основании отверстие. О том, что у Слика-уничтожителя задниц была еще и вагина, многие даже не подозревали. Паштет не знал, что было сначала – замочек или ключик, и ему на самом деле было наплевать, главное, что ему доставалась еще одна дырка для пихания. Потираясь членом о пульсирующее щупальце и пытаясь решить, куда же ему присунуть сегодня, Паштет скользнул взглядом по капоту, задумавшись, а затем нехорошая улыбка исказила его бородатое лицо. Свернувшись как змея, на капоте лежал шланг от компрессора, которым механик сдувал грязь с хрупких деталей. 

-Слышь Сопля, ты, кажись, говорил в прошлый раз, что тебе даже меня мало?

-Да ладно дядь, не принижайся, не всем суждено быть как Тони Два Хуя, ну кроме самого Тони Два Хуя…

-Кажись, я нашел кое-что, что наконец насытит твою бездонную дырку сегодня

С этими словами он схватил шланг и поднял его так, чтобы Слик увидел. Лицо его неожиданно (или наоборот ожидаемо) аж засветилось.

-Ооо, кто-то захотел поиграть с надувной игрушкой? Не знал что ты дядя такой извращенец!

Паштет опустил шланг, щелкнув предохранителем и запустив ровный поток воздуха прижал его почти к самому анусу, дразня тугой вход потоком воздуха и заставляя его подергиваться.

-Ты этого хочешь, не правда ли? Чтобы тебя оттрахали в обе твои ненасытные щели, наконец-то напихали тебе по самые гланды?

Паштет на самом деле начал сомневаться в адекватности своей затеи, но шанса озвучить свои сомнения Слик ему не дал, почти насаживаясь на его руку с остервенением и глядя на дядю Паштета хищным полубезумным взглядом:

-Ббляя, дядь, просто суй уже

Паштета не нужно было просить дважды, и он пропихнул стальной шланг через тугое колечко мускулов одним резким движением. От этого ощущения Слик запрокинул голову и застонал, извиваясь на капоте и оставляя за собой скользкие следы. Паштет откинулся назад, чтобы полюбоваться результатом. Плотные кубики пресса мгновенно начали подниматься, проигрывая в битве нарастающему давлению внутри. Словно загипнотизированный, Паштет положил руку на вздымающуюся поверхность, чувствуя как напряженные мускулы трепещут и сокращаются, пытаясь сдержать раздувающиеся внутренности.

-Чёрт, ты прям точь-в-точь как шина, смотри не лопни так же.

И с этими словами Паштет с силой надавил на растущую выпуклость, выдавив обратно воздух с пошлым визгом и заставив шланг вылететь наружу и упасть на землю с грохотом. Слик дернулся в экстазе, закатив глаза, не в силах сдержать внутри воздух который просачивался теперь из его податливой задницы настоящим трескучим залпом. 

Паштет сглотнул и нагнулся за шлангом. Вид грозного воителя в таком состоянии возбуждал не на шутку, и теперь ему хотелось зайти как можно дальше. Раздвинув ноги, Слик умолял механика:

-Боже, выеби меня, о боже, я больше не-..

Нависнув над ним Паштет проговорил “-Выебу, пока шланг держишь”, и пропихнул его так глубоко как смог, усмехнувшись, увидев как отчаянно сжался сфинктер, после чего наконец-то загнал свой член в жадно раскрытую пизду по самые яйца. Она заглотила его с лёгкостью, не подавившись даже многочисленными бусинами, а затем сжалась, посасывая и массируя его волнообразными движениями. Паштет ахнул от такого натиска, еле удержавшись от того чтобы немедленно не кончить.

-Боги, ты такой-..

Он подался вперед, навалившись на воителя и прикусив его за торчащий сосок. Слик застонал, обернув свои стальные бёдра вокруг пояса Паштета, словно пытаясь затянуть его глубже. Игнорируя раздающееся из нутра товарища нездоровое бульканье и шипение, Паштет стал продвигаться вверх, осыпая волосатую грудь Слика поцелуями, чувствуя на губах разбавленный слизью вкус его пота, остановившись в итоге на его жилистой поросшей щетиной шее. Он дразнил его, покусывая, щекоча своей бородой, оставляя на мокрой от слюней коже засосы, пока не почувствовал как грубая рука приподнимает его подбородок. Несмотря на неудобную позу и разницу в росте, Слик смог выгнуться вперед достаточно далеко, чтобы сомкнуть губы с Паштетом, мгновенно запустив свой раздвоенный язык ему в рот, дав ему попробовать вкус его же члена.

Они сосались с неистовством, с силой стукаясь лицами, пытаясь задержать момент так долго как возможно, но затем их наконец разделил растущий между ними напряжённый шар живота Слика, буквально приподняв механика в воздух. Выпрямившись чтобы перевести дух, Паштет с ужасом уставился на раздувающегося прямо на глазах товарища. Они, мутанты, конечно, были невероятно живучими, но это уже переходило все границы. Синеватая поблескивающая в лучах заходящего солнца сфера не имела ничего общего с бывшим раньше на ее месте шикарным прессаком, и напоминала скорее перекачанный пляжный мяч. Слизь ручьями сочилась с перенапряженной кожи, собираясь в неглубоком растянутом почти до одного уровня с кожей пупке. Паштет отвесил пузу осторожный шлепок, и оно отозвалось гулким звуком, в то время как свист воздуха внутри становился всё громче и напряжнее. Стремясь закончить до того как всё кончится расчленёнкой, механик удвоил ритм, вгоняя член в текущую смазкой чавкающую пизду с лихорадочным остервенением. Нарастающее давление превратило её ловкие посасывания в отчаянные схваткоподобные сокращения, и Паштет чувствовал, как сам проход сужается все сильнее и сильнее.

Он схватил торчащий из жопы Слика шланг и как раз вовремя, поймав его за мгновение до того как тот выскользнул из его потерявшего всякий контроль над своим телом воителя, который только и мог бормотать закрыв лицо руками и кусая запястья почти до крови:

-Б…боже…С-сейчас… сейчас лоп…ну…

Трахая его задницу шлангом и слыша отчаянный пронзительный писк и скрип просачивающегося наружу воздуха, Паштет понял, что больше не может держаться.

-Ч-…черт, ты такой тугой… Небось не был таким узким с тех пор как был целочкой…Нгхх-…

Он наконец-то кончил, подавшись вперед и затопив сжимающуюся как тиски пизду потоками спермы. Она брызнула струями вокруг его члена, стекая по ногам Слика, смешиваясь с лужами его слизи. Паштет пришел в себя и щёлкнул предохранителем на шланге, и как раз вовремя. Слик выглядел полностью разъёбанным, раскорячившись на спине как дохлая раздутая от газов лягушка. Его Миксина лениво извивалась, опадая, расписывая толстыми струями спермы нижнюю часть его почти сферического живота, а из его растянутой манды гейзером извергались потоки кончи. Без поддержки Печени он медленно съехал вниз по капоту, оставив за собой целое озеро из слизи. Механик поморщился, представив предстоящую уборку, и начал пытаться привести своего вырубившегося товарища в чувство. Наступив с силой сапогом на его туго надутое брюхо, Паштет схватил свой член и с некоторым усилием начал ссать прямо на застывшее маской блаженства лицо воителя. Шланг вылетел из его задницы как пуля, подталкиваемый вырывающимся со свистом из его широко распахнутой дырки воздухом, и его почти не прогнувшийся даже под весом механика живот наконец начал сдуваться. Почувствовав горячую жидкость стекающую по его лицу, Слик мгновенно пришел в себя и раскрыл рот, ловя мочу языком.

-Фу бля… Надо бы попросить у Кобр какого-нибудь симпатичного мальчонку после налёта… Ты просто отвратителен

-Ты, наверное, хотел сказать хорошо выдержан, - кокетливо ответил Слик.

-Фу.  
Паштет отошел в сторону, прихватив с крыши машины какую-то грязную тряпку и пытаясь хоть немного обтереться, оставив воителя приходить в себя на земле. Тому понадобилось немало времени чтобы отдышаться, и он начал пытаться встать только минут через пять. Все еще заметно раздутый, со спермой и слизью стекающими по внутренним сторонам бёдер, он облокотился одной рукой о капот, а второй пытался натянуть шорты, пытаясь при этом не навернуться снова, чем заставил наблюдающего за этим зрелищем Паштета заржать.

-Тебе помочь, Сопля?? Что-то ты плохо на колёсах стоишь, кажется и вправду нужно что-то смазать!

Слик наконец справился с шортами, оставив снаружи четверть задницы, и, повернувшись к Паштету с раздраженным видом показал ему средний палец:

-Бля, дед, захлопнись.

Он наконец-то смог свести трясущиеся коленки достаточно, чтобы ехать, и прихватив по дороге отброшенную в сторону ранее маску, медленно покатился к выходу, капая кончой по дороге. Паштет заворожено понаблюдал за ним, а затем прокричал отступающему воителю вслед:

-И НЕ ВЗДУМАЙ ПРИПЕРЕТЬСЯ СНОВА ДО ТОГО КАК ОТЧЁТЫ ПРОЙДУТ, У МЕНЯ В ОТЛИЧИЕ ОТ ВСЯКИХ БЕССТЫЖИХ ЮНЦОВ ДЕЛА ЕСТЬ!!

Слик в ответ просто нагнулся и шлёпнул себя по заднице, прежде чем исчезнуть из виду. Паштет усмехнулся и потянулся за инструментами. Теперь после того как он выпустил пар работа должна пойти легко и быстро.


End file.
